battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Thanks for the logo. It looks great. I'll resize it and set it as the logo for this wiki. Angela (talk) 18:28, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Archives: 1 (Before March 2010) New Layout, Logo and Skin Hey, I noticed they changed the site colors and stuff. Was that due to my suggestion or just because Bad Company 2 is coming out? :Actually, it was done by a wikia admin (see post below). But people have been calling for such changes for a while. Bondpedia 17:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Custom skin Hi Bondpedia. I don't believe we've had a chance to "meet" before. My name is Joe and I'm the manager of the Wikia Gaming Team. I specialize in custom design work for wikis (skins, logos, main pages, etc), and to coincide with the release of BF:BC2, I just implemented the custom skin and logo I made. I hope you and everyone else likes it. If you have any feedback about the skin and/or anything you want me to change, just leave a message on my talk page. You'll notice that the main page is set to a 1024 pixel fixed width. That's done to show the special background image that displays only on the main page. Check out this screenshot to see what it looks like on a 1680x1050 monitor. One other thing to mention is that I tweaked the title area on the main page to make room for the 300x250 box ad that will be appearing within 24 hours. Again, if you have any questions, let me know. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 04:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. That version of the edit page can be used by going to , click on the Editing tab, check the box next to Enable Rich Text Editing and click Save. As for that blank space on the left side of that screenshot you showed me, I've never seen anything like that. If you're still seeing it, do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5), and if that doesn't fix it, let me know. Also, as you probably noticed, the box ad is now live on the main page and is pushing all the content down, so you'll want to re-edit the page (using the left and right column tags) to make the ad "fit into" the page's content. JoePlay (talk) 18:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Some help from the CoD Wiki Greetings! Some of us over at the Call of Duty Wiki are planning on helping out here. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doc.Richtofen/Battlefield_Assistance_Task_Force Both Callofduty4 and myself are already sysops on the Call of Duty Wiki, and Richtofen is about to become one. There is another user, Griever0311, who is an excellent contributor and easily admin material. So, I was wondering if you would mind giving us sysop privileges on this wiki, as the CoD Wiki is considerably larger and we all have a lot of experience. I have a comprehensive resume on my user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imrlybord7), and I can personally vouch for the other three users. Imrlybord7 20:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to help out, some assistance is handy every now and then. But I'd rather upgrade as I see fit, based on edits here. No offence. If you need any admin tasks doing in the mean time, just ask. Oh, and just curious, did you find us and see we needed help, or were you contacted by someone here? - Bondpedia 21:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to but in butt he won't know if you reply on your talk page. Doc.Richtofen 21:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) To answer the question you asked Imrlybord7, I told them about here. I would have posted what Imrlybord7 said, but he's the admin and I'm in the process of adminship, +8 to be exact. Doc.Richtofen 22:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but is the help really worth it? I kinda think you people might end up screwing over Bondpedia and the rest of us. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... actually I have been well aware of the state of this wiki for a while, but, no offense, I did not feel personally vested enough to help out until the release of Bad Company 2. And Headhunter, how in the world could we screw you over? That is a seriously baseless and offensive accusation. Also, just a side note, when I came to the CoD Wiki I was one of the only people on the planet who actually knew the real weapon stats, and I came with the purpose of correcting the vast amounts of misinformation that existed on the site. Now that I have completed that goal, I mostly just perform maintenance on articles. Imrlybord7 23:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Regards to the 'Type 88 LMG' As far as I know, there isn't a 'Type 88' I know of that is an LMG. The only Type 88 I know of is a DMR. I think what you people mean is the 'Type 95 LMG'. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I got some questionsw okay where in bad company 2 or bad company is there a dragunov. show me where it is. im not trying to be mean but i have been playing battlefeild since 2002 and i havent seen a dragunov. So, that means you haven't played Battlefield 2? Whack. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) No, he's right. There is no Dragunov in BC or BC2. There are two guns that are Dragunov derivative or inspired by it, but neither the SVU or VSS is actually a Dragunov. I'll remove it from the BC articles. Imrlybord7 14:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops Thanks for recognizing my faults in the effort to editing and uploading images. I see they have already been removed, therefore I assume the problem is fixed. I wasn't aware of the licensing procedures. Next time I will be more careful. Thank you. DjuNgleB 14:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Importing policies and guidelines from the CoD Wiki Although some of them are irrelevant to this wiki, and a few aren't exactly well-made, I think we should import any of the relevant and well-made policies and guidelines from the CoD Wiki. Imrlybord7 15:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually in school right now, but I will gladly discuss my ideas further a bit later. I get out in 3 hours. Imrlybord7 16:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) One more thing.. Will there be (or is there) a Blog Posting area on this wiki, as there is in the COD wiki? I'm not seeing one, if there is. oh..nevermind, thanks Imrlybord.........duh. lol DjuNgleB 15:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) About the support All users are welcome to edit all wikis. Just because we happened to decide to come help this wiki from the CoD Wiki does not mean that we are any more or less "foreign" to the wiki than any other new users. And yes, I will agree that it does sort of reek of a "white man's burden" style of arrogance, but that really doesn't matter. Arrogant or not, we are clearly more experienced editors whose only goal is to make this wiki a respectable source of information. We have no ulterior motives, because pardon my French, but it's a freaking wiki. We don't get paid for this. I do understand your concerns to an extent, but I am offended and annoyed by FPS Headhunter's complete insolence. Imrlybord7 17:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, about your "takeover" comment; it doesn't matter whether you want it or not. It quite obviously is necessary, as you are obviously aware of the fact that this wiki is basically just wallowing in its own filth and would have continued to do so without our help. If a flood of experienced and well-intentioned users took over the CoD Wiki, I would be grateful for the assistance instead of being defensive and hostile. You don't really seem to understand the purpose of a wiki very well. The bottom line is to be an objective, all-inclusive source of information on a topic. We will be contributing significantly to this wiki's ability to serve its purpose. We are not going to "impede" upon whatever little merit this wiki had before we came. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your concerns are extremely illogical and somewhat selfish, which is illogical in and of itself as you do not gain anything from this wiki. Imrlybord7 17:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. Based on your last comment we are clearly much more on the same page than I previously thought. My opinion of Headhunter stands, but I am sincerely sorry for any contemptuous treatment of you on my part. I completely understand that a small contributing community makes it difficult for a wiki to take off. Seriously. This isn't one of those act-sorry-to-avoid-confrontation apologies, this is one of those shit-I-totally-misjudged-you apologies. Imrlybord7 17:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Although I agree with you, I must say that it is much easier and more fun to work with users when everyone legitimately gets along. And I must say, you are very well-written. Consider my expectations exceeded. Imrlybord7 17:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My Task Force First off, I apologize for some things that Imrlybord said. Although, like FPS, his comments do have some justification. Also, Peter Griffen Boy is not part of my 'Task Force'. He is uninvited. Also, we are not planning a takeover. Thank you for understanding. Doc.Richtofen 18:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Is battlefield the only series you play? Doc.Richtofen 18:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm british too. Doc.Richtofen 19:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Outskirts of London. That's not all my family roots though. Where are you? Doc.Richtofen 19:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thompson Thanks a lot. We're all happy to help out. --Callofduty4Talk 19:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My behavior I'm from the Call of Duty wiki, I do not plan on this editing this piece of crap, it's something from the COD wiki you wouldn't understand unless you know me. I'm one of the must arguementive people, but I don't go around trying to argue, I try to stop certain slurs from goin' around. One thing for imporvement is the leave message and e-mail user is whate, while the background is white, it's VERY hard to see. Peter Griffen Boy 21:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing You have said to me before that you have both Call of Duty 1 and Call of Duty 2. We could use someone like you over at the CoD wiki. Would you be interested? Doc.Richtofen 17:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be constantly on it. And you don't need to know much. Do what the CoD wikians are doing here. Editing bit by bit. Doc.Richtofen 19:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not discussing stuff. Yesterday ended up being a bit more... social... than expected, and today I had an Academic Decathlon competition (taking a bunch of tests, giving a speech, and giving an interview). Pretty busy. But if we're on at the same time at any point, I would be glad to offer any input you might want. Imrlybord7 22:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.166.47.144 Vandalized the M14 EBR page. Massive Editing Okay I have an idea that might be possible if everyone chips in. What if we all edit the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 weapons pages so they show how manty points a player needs to earn online in that kit to unlock the certain weapon. This would be a very good thing for us editors to do and would help the people that visit this wiki. We would be supplying alot of information to our community. So please lets do it... Project BATF How do you think it's going? Doc.Richtofen 17:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very happy, it's gone very well so far. We'll be glad to have you all for as long as your willing to stay. Bondpedia 17:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Please reply on my talk page so I know you have replied. Some of BATF may stop after a while, but me and most are here to stay and make sure this wiki reaches the heights of the CoD wiki. The CoD wiki will always be here to help, albeit as regular editors. Doc.Richtofen No problem. Doc.Richtofen Which console do you use? Doc.Richtofen How is it? And have you ever thought of getting a console? Doc.Richtofen Duuude. Could you please edit the sidebar to include information about Bad Company 2? Much appreciated, man. Oh, and I'm not sure if this is alright or not, but could you grant me sysop rights? I need to make some technical edits to the mainframe so the wiki can function a little smoother. Seeing as you don't have RFAs or anything. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 03:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Pages Needing Deleting I have created a category called Candidates For Deletion, any pages needing deletion should be added to this category.I can't hyper link it or it will try to delete your page. Doc.Richtofen Yeah, we need a template, CoD4's good at them. Doc.Richtofen Sysop/Sidebar Okay, I understand. I was going to import some of the pages and MediaWiki from the CoD wiki such as the deletion template, the forum, and some other templates. As for the sidebar, here: * Bad Company 2 ** Category:Bad Company 2 weapons|Weapons ** Category:Bad Company 2 levels|Levels ** Category:Bad Company 2 maps|Maps ** Category:Bad Company 2 characters|Characters Just put that into MediaWIki:Monaco-sidebar. (It'll space itself out). And as for earning, just let me know what I need to do. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 16:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry man. The category for weapons is ** Weapons of Bad Company 2|Weapons -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 17:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Could you rename the "Contents" section to "Battlefield Titles" please? Doc.Richtofen BC2 Singleplayer can we get an editing drive on the early singleplayer missions on BC2, as i think that i'm the only one trying to create any articles on these missions Sysop... again. I appreciate and understand your concerns about making anybody sysop, but it's really necessary. If not me, then Imrlybord or Callofduty4. They're both pre-existing admins on a wiki, as am I. Some reason why we need another active sysop: * We had an article named Poop on the site for four hours. That not only looks bad, it encourages more vandalism. * No templates. Instead of having to copy code from other wikias, admins can just transfer pages * Things will run smoother when people have authority constantly watching them. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 05:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave the decision to you. My advice would be an existing sysop, such as Callofduty4, Imrlybord7, or myself. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 17:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Admins There need to be more admins on the wiki, cause there sometimes are lots of problems with page names and other stuff like that so could you promote someone in the BATF or someone from this wiki to be an admin? since you and LOL.its.Neotails don't come around that often. DEathgod65 :D 08:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I've seen that before. BATF Founder RE: Sysop Thanks, much appreciated. I'll be sure to help out however I can. Speaking of which, I think we should implement every policy from the CoD Wiki here except for the Granularity Policy and the Blocking Policy, as the former has become an absurd hyperbole and the latter is totally ignored and would limit the abilities of admins to do their jobs if it actually was followed. Also, we should ask Den Kirson from denkirson.xanga.com to get us stats for Battlefield games if he can. He already has the stats for BC2 and BF Heroes, and I think that the BF2 stats might be somewhere on his message boards. Imrlybord7 20:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Image The "Featured Image" is quite old now. Along with this message is my suggestion for the replacement. Thank you. Doc.Richtofen Talk As far as it says, it's fine to be used. Doc.Richtofen Talk ---- Please delete: File:Afica Port.jpg Change Image to: File:Arica Port.jpg (Already Uploaded) Change Hyperlink on "Featured Image" To: Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Thank you. Doc.Richtofen Talk Spotlight I don't know if you've already applied or recent got a spotlight, but I think a Wikia spotlight could really help this wiki. There's plenty of pages that need to be made/filled with the release of BC2 but there's just not enough people to really get it going. I think the attention would be a huge benifit so I suggest we try to get a spotlight. Thoughts? --BadCompanyBadEditor 04:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) BATF How do you think the operation has gone? Are you pleased with the results? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 17:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's been a pleasure Bond. I just hope that the improvement continues to rise. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Description Hi Bondpedia. I noticed that the Battlefield Wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 18:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Adm Where I can make an poll to candidate my self to administrator? I have a lot of experience in other wikias. http://pt.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Usuário:Franciscozzz In Portuguese Runescape Wikia I am Administrator. Franciscoz, Franciscoz's idea should be considered when this wiki has more frequent editors. Unfortunately Franciscoz, you'll have to wait until you have proved yourself here, which is not understandably, hard to do. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. But I don't think I really did very much. However, please feel free to ask for my help in any way at any time. When it comes to undertaking new projects I lack initiative, but I will gladly put some brain power into any specific task someone else relegates me to. Imrlybord7 20:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, what Bord said. We'll be here if you need any help. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here until MoH comes out. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 20:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you for the sentiment. I really don't think I did a whole lot, but I still plan to check this wiki from time to time.--WouldYouKindly 20:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, and like the others, I feel as thought I didn't contribute much, but I did what I could. Thank you for your appreciation.DjuNgleB 10:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Task Force from CoD wiki I'm part of the task force from the CoD wiki. I'm one of the editors. How much have we helped? I'll add anything to this wiki from my experience of playing these games. I know I dropped in a little too late, but ask me or any of the other guys when you need help. We're still here, but not as much as when the project started. Contact me or any other of the guys from the task force and we'll deliver the message to the admins that we're shipping out for the next "operation" when you need a bunch of us to come back and edit again. Hope we helped. Codfan 04:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Codfan There's No Going Back Since we have been here, I believe we now have a strong relationship with this wiki. We will continue to help you even after this tour is over. Most of the task force are going to continue enhancing this wiki, whether it's our wiki's initiative or not. You can always count on us if you need help. It's has been an honour to edit along side you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 17:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) What size would you consider this wiki at the moment? You have: Increasingly high quality articles, highly intelligent and committed users, many good IP's helping you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) It certainly does. Can I ask a question for no particular purpose? How many active admin's have you got? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I think all of them have good potential, but I couldn't decide which. I have no power here, therefore advising is something I should not do. It should be judged on who will be fair and do what they need to do to improve the wiki. Who do you think would be the best candidate? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) If you think this wiki's big enough, you should create a "Requests For Adminship" page. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) We're going in deep, and we're going in hard. I was thinking that was something you could help us with. Our main tour of duty in this wiki is near over, but we will send some patrols over every now and then to help enforce this wiki. Anyway, we're planning on assaulting two wikis, that are both great games, yet are rare to find. Anyway, we have one divison of editors, and several targets, as we can only help. Anyway, we're thinking of three wikis where we might need to be deployed to. Target A: The Assassins Creed Wiki Target B: The Splinter Cell Wiki Target C: The Medal of Honor Wiki These targets are not confirmed, and as far as I know, we are not authorized to go there as a group. I believe this wiki is now able to stand on two feet, you guys can know make your onw Task Forces, so use your newly found infuluence. There's many of wikis with potential, they just need us to jack them up. 22:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandal-made page http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/OMG_HAKX http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.222.85.51 ^Vandalized several pages, please ban. Vandal 217.23.233.103 is the culprit, deserves around a week. You can judge for yourself. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hi there. is there a possibility that I could have rollback abilities? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Are you sure you don't want the task force back? The lest edit as of now besides what I did was an hour ago! The articles the task force edited like 1 week ago are still in the same shape. Do you want the task force back or no? Codfan 00:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Codfan Re: Welcome Thank you for the nice warm welcome into this Wiki, I really appreciate it. As for joining, I'm not too sure if I want to due to the fact that the last Wiki I joined didn't go so well. I will think about it though. Re: Welcome I thank you for the welcome bu i will not need much help as i have some experience from the CoD wiki Admin I have noticed the admins on this board are hit or miss when they are on. I am on here during buisness hours on weedays and often in the Afternoon. I would volunteer to admin if you would like. CST (living in Texas)Zuiden 15:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. It won't hurt my feelings if I am not an admin. I was just volunteering, rather than asking, to fill a void. I was just noticing a lack of admins that were on when I was. No worries though. Zuiden 20:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) List of Administrators Currently this wiki has two active admins, you and Imrlybord7. He is only semi-active. I believe you should promote a new administrator in case you would ever be unable to contribute for whatever reason. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i agree, we need a few more active admins with experience of adminship. good pool would be the BATF, and some other wikis HeatedPeteTalk 15:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) DeathGod is a good choice. Something I'm not sure about is Zuiden. When EightOhEight asked for admin rights, you said that he had to prove himself to you, you also said this to the other BATF members that asked. You also turned down other users. Zuiden has thirty one edits, and others you have turned down have had more edits at the time. I'm not saying Zuiden would not going to become a great admin, but why is a user with thirty one edits standing out to you? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Admins I got two things to tell you 1. Most of your choices are good, but Imrlybord7 should lose rights, as he's only gotten 4''' totla mainspace, no disrespect pointed at him 2. I'm trying to seperate, M16A2 Assault Rifle, and M16A4 Assault Rifle, yet there are many re-directs, could you please delete the M16A4 re0direct to M16A2 Assault Rifle. 20:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure, sorry about not being active :/. I was too busy playing the game. DEathgod65 :D 06:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for clearing that up. Imrlybord7 20:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Activity I just found some stats provided by Wikia saying this wiki has had a 193% increase of readership recently. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 09:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It sure does. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just So You Know... From tomorrow, I'm going to be in France with no connection for a week or so. Just thought I'd let you know I won't be helping, keep this wiki in pristine condition for me won't you... [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bothering Are you sure you don't wanna call the task force back in? There have been no edits for like 3 hours. It's your call or the other guy who's the admin. Codfan 07:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Codfan Yeah, even I'm beginning to notice. I'm going to start editing now, but I haven't had the time to do my edits and seeing the 'edited 13 hours ago' worries me... But even then, we never said 'GTFO' to the Task Force. They can come back and make edits as they please. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Earlier Battlefield Titles I might be able to get my hands on Battlefield 2142 and I could add some info about weapons and stuff. Do you know if there's still a good amount of people playing? Also, do you know of any singleplayer in Battlefield 1942 or Battlefield Vietnam? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I mean like a singleplayer campaign in either game. Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield Vietnam are old games and would be hard to find in a store... Although I don't encourage illegal acts, I could download them, for my own personal amusement and for the knowledge of the Wiki, but only for singleplayer, if there is any. That's where my question lies. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Know anywhere that might still sell it? Downloading it is worthless, since there's rarely ever MP included in downloads, but I'd gladly buy it somewhere... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Dog Tags Hey, uhm. This is Stockholm, I'm kind of clueless on how to talk on here, I'm still new to the whole Wiki thing, so I'll leave it here. I got it directly from the Wikipedia page, please wikipedia.org "Dog tags" to see it, I also got most of the first paragraph from there, I was going to Reference it, but I had no idea how to do that, with the little 1 and stuff. I'm kind of just guessing on most stuff I do on here, so excuse me if I mess anything up along the way of my learning curve. anyways, just send me a message back or add me on XBL: OMGaPokemonz PFC.Stockholm 20:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have a question. How do I get the M1 Garand? Like, I've played multiple battlefield games, but don't understand how to get it. I've played Battlefield 1942 and all of it's expansions, Battlefield Vietnam and BF:BC2, is there anyway I can get it with just those? PFC.Stockholm 20:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Hi Bondpedia. I used Photoshop to make the logo. If you don't have it, GIMP is a good, free alternative. The font is Bebas. To get WIKI to look like BATTLEFIELD, I did a lot of copying from the inside of the BATTLEFIELD letters, then select the inside of the WIKI letters and use 'paste into' until I filled the inside of all the letters. Then I finished it off with a stroke and drop shadow. JoePlay (talk) 18:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well done! JoePlay (talk) 18:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) !!! Hey, I just remembered that in Bad Company's multiplayer, I could take in-game screenshots of myself playing! I could get plenty of images from the game and they'd all be my own! Fantastic, no? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :In fact, just look over here: http://badcompany.ea.com/gallery/. It's filled with images taken by other players, but I'm not entirely sure if they're copyrighted or not, so I sent an E-mail to EA and we'll see if it's alright. If it is, I think we found all or images for Bad Company :D SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. I'll make sure to do that. They said they'd reply in 24 hours or so. Until then, well, I'm going to try to take some of my own images. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I took an image of most of the MGs and a vehicle or two from Bad Company. My only hope now is that the image uploading service is still functioning, since the images I haven't chosen to 'Save' seem to be constantly loading... --SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::So, I've forwarded the response from EA. They use some really fancy wording, so I really don't understand very well... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh goody! We'll be getting a bunch of images soon! Also, question. The image I have posted on the M16 Assault Rifle, the one labeled File:BFBC M16.jpg, article happens to be myself playing. Does that categorize as a 'Self' license or this new license, since I got it from the site? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, it was taken by myself, but using the in-game screenshot feature from the game, which uploads it to the site (where it lists '''my '''images in a separate gallery) and I took it from there. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Footer Yep, there is a way to display that type of message. First, there's an extension that has to be enabled by Wikia Staff, which I did. Then you'll need to copy the message to MediaWiki:Custom-footer. The message will display at the bottom of every page, below the spotlight images and Wikia links. See Phineas and Ferb as an example. JoePlay (talk) 18:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC)